


Alcohol is bad for cats

by Headphone_maiden



Series: Kitty Oneshots [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabbles, Nekotalia, Other, Rochu, Series, oneshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-07 01:04:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11612715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Headphone_maiden/pseuds/Headphone_maiden
Summary: The cat was big, in a fluffy cute kinda way





	Alcohol is bad for cats

The cat was big, in a fluffy cute kinda way

The grey cat the swayed aimlessly around his house knocking over ancient artifacts and plates and cups and anything he could knock over was already on the floor.

The cat had lots of fur which made it look bigger than it (hopefully) was and it seemed pretty docile not really bothering anything or anyone besides the golden retriever from next door who the cat seemed to despise because every time the dog walked by the window Ivan would his and cry and scratch at the windows then the dog would bark and growl and paw at the ground like it was ready to charge  
so the hate was probably mutual but Yao could understand, he found the dog and his owner quite annoying as well.

The cats appetite seemed normal expect he seemed to be infatuated with the vodka in the alcohol cabinet (he never got any nor will he ever get any. Sorry Ivan) 

Ivan definitely did like to jump around from time to time cause a little chaos but he was truly a pleasure to deal with. He loved to escape through the windows in winter and roll around in the snow and when he was done track snow through Yao's house before curling Infront of the fire place beside it's cat bowl.

(The cat really seemed to enjoy the cold weather, maybe that's why it's fur was so thick?) 

Sometimes the old nation liked to sit next to the creature and stoke it's thick coat it's deep meow was kind of comforting in some rare circumstances like after a stressful G8 meeting that "kolkolkol" sounding meow was a soothing lullaby (somehow) not to mention the cat was born a cuddler it's was like a live stuffed anime.

But seriously he needs to keep the key to the alcohol cabinet higher

(the cat is also a meow prodigy)

**Author's Note:**

> (320 words)
> 
> Hey! 3rd chapter here finally and I have no idea what pairing to do next some ideas would be nice thanks!


End file.
